The Jackson Chronicles: Origins
by ChipTheGreat12
Summary: Dany Jackson is the adopted member of the Fenton family. She, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all share the secret of Danny and Dany's powers. Can she help Danny with his powers? How does she know about everything that happens? Will I ever stop writing stupid questions that are important to the plot? Of course not! This is the story of Dany Jackson's beginning. {Rated T for safety}


**AN: Okay, so I realize that I should probably work on my other story, but I feel like you guys should know how Dany Jackson came to be. So, Dany's biological parents died when she was an infant, and she was given to the Fenton family. She's Danny's age, and Sam and Tucker are two of her closest friends, but so is Val. Right now, Danny and Dany are about to enter the Fenton Ghost Portal, Danny being convinced by Sam and Dany (Their all 12) . And, ACTION!**

Danny and Dany **(I'm just going to call them the two Danny's)** zipped up their HAZMAT suits. Before they went anywhere, Dany ripped off the sticker of their dad's face. When her brother shot her a confused look, she deadpanned, saying, "Do you_ really_ want to walk into a bruce-looking portal with dad's face? I love him and all, but it's a bit much." Dany tends to say slang words from her new television obsession called Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, like bruce or the cheese for the word awesome, or honking for the work freakin'. Yeah, she was weird like that. Back to the present, the two siblings walked into the portal, hand in hand. Right as they walked in, Danny tripped on some wires. Before he fell down face-first, he grabbed the wall for support, while Dany did the same thing to help keep them both up. They heard two little clicks, lifted their hands, and saw that they had pressed the two off buttons that were on opposite sides of the machine. The portal started to spark. Dany adopted a look of realization, and once she lifted Danny to his feet, she shoved him out of the portal. After that, all she remembered was green light, intense pain, her scream, and soon another scream of matching agony. Then, everything went black.

Danny was startled out of his stupor when he heard his adopted sibling scream in pure agony. He looked at the portal and saw Dany being electrocuted by ectoplasm. Danny looked at his friends, then back at Dany, and making his decision, jumped into the portal to get Dany out before she died.

As soon as he entered, all he felt for a moment was pure pain. Danny pushed through this, and reached for his sister. As soon as he grabbed Dany's hand, he nearly passed out, but he found the strength to pull himself and Dany out of there. Right as they exited the portal, he passed out.

Sam and Tucker saw the two siblings' black hair turn white. Usually, Dany's side-swept bangs were dyed blue and red, but when she transformed, her bangs turned purple. Their HAZMAT suits had inverted colors, turning from white with black trim, to black with white trim. Dany's suit seemed to be shifting colors, ever so slightly. While Danny had normal boots, Dany had her lace-up converse that went up to her knees. Dany had fingerless gloves, and Danny had (his) normal gloves. For some reason, right before they woke up, Dany's outfit changed. What Tucker and Sam _didn't_ see was what was happening in the Dannys' minds.

When they passed out, their consciousnesses were pulled to Clockwork's place in the Ghost Zone. While Danny didn't know where they were headed, Dany was muttering, "No. This isn't _right!_ He's not fourteen yet! How did I not realize that this would happen? It was the exact same circumstances as _that_ episode. Okay to be honest, I'm kind of fangirling right now. EEEK! Okay, okay, I'm fine. No I-"

"DANY! What are you going on about?! I don't understand anything that you're saying!" Danny exclaimed in frustration. Dany gave out a strangled laugh.

"You weren't _supposed_ to understand any of that. That knowledge was from before I came to the family." Danny was shocked. He hadn't realized that Dany had been to some other family before she came to the Fenton's. Before he could question her any further, they reached their destination.

"Hello Daniel. I know that you have many questions, like who I am, where you are, and what was Daniela rambling on about." The voice belonged to a floating man with blue skin, whose appearance/age changed about every two minutes. He held a staff with a stop-watch on the top of it.

"Dude, stop freaking the poor kid out and tell us what you needed to. And didn't I tell you to call me Dany?" his sister interrupted Danny's musings. The man, now named Clockwork, just shook his head in a joking manner.

"Well, to get to the point, I have brought the two of you here to give you a little _bump_ in your powers, and to explain what happened to young Daniel here. Daniela already knows what happened, that's why she was rambling on about it. And as you have heard, my name is Clockwork. I will also explain _what _exactly happened, unless your sister would not mind singing _the_ song. It explains a lot, and it might make it easier to absorb." This last part was directed at Dany.

"I'll sing, if you explain some of the stuff that it doesn't cover, okay?" she told Clockwork. Danny was thinking, _Hello? I'm right here! Would you mind including me?_ but he didn't say anything because he was frozen in shock and (he'll deny this) fear. So he just stood there, watching his sister interact with this powerful man like a friend.

Dany turned to her brother and began to sing, but before she did that, she asked Clockwork why _it_ happened before it happened in the song. He said that it was because of her. She just nodded stoically before singing/rapping, "Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. (He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom) When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit, but then Danny took a look inside of it, there was a great big flash, everything just changed, his molecules got all rearranged. When he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes, he could walk through walls disappear and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys. It was then that he knew what he had to do; he had to stop all the ghosts from coming through. He's here to fight for me and you! He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom." Danny just burst out laughing. He couldn't stop! Dany was good at rapping, sure, but it was just _hilarious_! Once he sobered up, (Dany had slapped him across the face.) Clockwork explained what the song meant. Danny's (and Dany's) DNA had been changed, becoming infused with ectoplasm. The siblings had half died, so they had the properties of a human, and can change into a ghost at will. Danny was also told that Dany would be more powerful than him, because of what she wished for.

"Wait, what? 'From what she wished for'? What does that mean?" the boy asked. His sister was the one who answered.

"I had wished for the ability to copy the powers of anyone from any universe (and of my creation), and that it would entail the ability to travel to those universes, like being able to meet Randy Cunningham or something. I can even copy Clockwork's abilities, but I could go insane from all of this power, so that's why I need you. Unless you want the end of the world on your hands, you have to keep me grounded. Got it?" she said in an unusually serious tone. Danny gulped and nodded. He felt intimidated by this, I mean, who wouldn't be? Danny wanted to ask about _his _bump in power, but he felt something similar to a rubber band pulling at him. Before he could say or do anything, he and Dany were launched back into their bodies respectively. **(AN: This whole ordeal only took about ten minutes in the real world, but it seemed like thirty minutes to the siblings.)**

They jolted awake, sitting up, at the same time. Tucker commented saying, "It freaks me out how you two can be so similar even though you're only related by law. Oh and, **YOUR ALIVE!**" They just nodded. Sam decided to tell them about their appearance.

"Guys? You might want to look down," she said. Danny looked down and nearly fainted again in shock, while Dany barely even batted an eye. Then, Dany took a second look at herself and grinned. She was wearing a ninja/samurai black outfit without a mask. Dany had clear goggles with purple accents and her bangs were also purple. The rest of her hair (which goes to her shoulders and is usually down) was up in a (sock) bun. Her shoes were still the same, as were her purple gloves. Dany silently thanked Clockwork, knowing that it was him who changed her outfit. **(Remember when Danny wore that samurai costume in the episode ****Infinite Realms****? That's what it looks like.) **Danny was about to tell Sam and Tucker about what happened, when he felt Dany grab his arm and her voice in his mind.

_'As of right now, I'm using telepathy. I knew that you would ask. Anyways, we can't tell Sam and Tucker about Clockwork. You can tell them about us being half ghosts and that stuff, just _don't_ mention Clockwork. They'll learn about him later. Got it?'_ he heard. He didn't even realize that their eyes had met as soon as she began to 'speak'. Tucker and Sam were just waiting patiently, knowing that it was some weird connection that the Danny's had. It developed as soon as they became friends, but it never happened with Sam or Tucker, or Jazz. They were surprised when they were brought into a silent conversation. _'Hello? Testing, testing, can you two hear me?'_ they heard Dany 'say'. They just gave each other a look, wondering if they had gone insane. _'Okay, so you guys can hear me. I just wanted to test something out. But right now, let Danny and I tell you what's going on. We half died when the portal turned on, so we're half human, half ghost. Ghosts would refer to us as halfas. We have the standard ghost powers like intangibility, invisibility, flight, etc. We also have slightly more rare powers. Mine is the ability to copy any powers that I can think of, like Miss. Martian's telepathy. That's what I'm using right now. Danny has a surprise power that he'll gain later that he doesn't know about yet, and he has the ability to copy a ghost's abilities. Sorry about not mentioning that to you yet, bro. Hehehe…'_ Sam wanted to ask them questions, but before she could do anything, two white rings appeared at Danny's waist, washing over him, turning him back to normal. He proceeded to pass out.

Dany told her worried friends, "He didn't pass out from shock, at least as far as I can tell. It was probably from exhaustion. That reminds me!" Two similar rings appeared around Dany's waist, except that they were purple. They reverted her to her normal appearance, and thankfully, she didn't pass out. Dany told her best friends that she would carry Danny to his room. They protested, saying that Danny was too heavy for her. She sheepishly said, "Oh yeah, ghost powers also entail enhanced senses, strength, stamina, etcetera. Besides, I could have used Superman's super-strength!" Sam just shook her head, while Tucker shrugged. They quickly left, realizing how late it was. **(It was only 10 pm.)** Dany dragged her brother to his room and tucked him in. She swiftly left to go to her room that she shared with her sister, Jazz. Dany was grateful that Jazz always went to bed at eight o'clock (and sleeps like the dead), and that her parents had just come home, so that no one could hear what happened. She climbed into bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was dead to the world, falling into a dreamless, yet restful, sleep.

**AN: This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! I hope that you enjoyed this. Anyways, please review/favorite/follow or anything on this story, because that makes me update! Thanks!**


End file.
